


Sugar

by maggs689



Series: Sugar [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Consensual Non-Monogamy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Auston isn't *not* a sugar baby. It's complicated.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Frederik has been aged up to his late-30s/early 40s for the purpose of this story. There's a tiny bit of age-play here as a result.

“I don’t think you should be paying me for sex anymore.”

“Is that what you think this was about?” Frederik looked at Auston, his eyes sad, tired. “It was never about the money, Auston.”

“Wasn’t it? The gifts, the trips, my rent? If it wasn’t about the money-”

Frederik shook his head, cutting off Auston mid-sentence. “If that’s how you see it, then tell me,” Frederik sighed. He took out his wallet. “How much?”

“Frederik.”

“How much?” Frederik took out all of the cash in his wallet, throwing the $100 dollar bills on the table. “Tell me. Because I’ll pay anything to be with you one more time.”

***

“Hello?”

Auston looked up from his desk where he was finishing sketching a flyer for James’s next show and snapped into receptionist mode. “Hi, can I help you?”

“I have an appointment with Mark. I’m Frederik Andersen.”

Auston stood up from his desk, pulling the cuffs of his button-down over his wrists to cover his tattoos. “Right this way, Mr. Andersen.”

“Frederik, please,” the man said, following Auston to the conference room. “And you are?”

Auston turned to him, surprised. Usually the people coming to see Mark to buy expensive apartments in Manhattan never noticed he existed, let alone asked for his name. “Auston. Mark is actually running a few minutes late. Can I get you a coffee?”

Frederik nodded, “Black, one sugar please.”

“Yes sir,” Auston said, hurrying from the conference room, past the other agents’ offices, to the kitchen in the back of the office. While the coffee maker sputtered to life, Auston tried not to think about Frederik, his deep voice and large hands, how tall and broad he was in his fancy suit.

Auston brought the coffee back to the conference room. “Will that be all for now?”

“I’d also like to take you for a drink, if that’s on offer?” Frederik said, not a quaver in his voice.

Auston started, almost spilling coffee on the conference room table. “Uhhh,” he stammered. He knew older guys were into him - guys who were attracted to his body and wanted a young guy on their arm, or in their bed - but this was out of the blue.  

“I’m only in town for two more days, so if you’re free tomorrow night?” Frederik took a sip of coffee, eyes on Auston.

“I uhhh, I have to go to a show tomorrow night in Brooklyn but maybe you could come by?” What was he doing, inviting this guy in his $2,500 suit to his friend’s show in Greenpoint?

Frederik pulled his phone out of his suit jacket pocket, unlocked it, and handed it to Auston. “Give me your number. I have a dinner in Manhattan but I could swing by after.”

Auston entered his phone number, hands shaking, and then handed the phone back to Frederik. Auston went back to his desk and stared down at the flyer. He quickly took a pic of it and uploaded it to Insta before Mark could reprimand him for doing personal stuff on company time.

Mark burst into the office a few minutes later and Auston told him that Mr. Andersen was in the conference room. Mark ordered Auston to get him the file for 11 East 86th Street and Auston’s eyes went wide - that apartment on the Upper East Side was listed for more than $4 million.

On his way out of the office, Frederik stopped by Auston’s desk and picked up the flyer from where it was tucked under the phone message pad. “Is this the show tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, it’s my friend’s band. I’m in a different band, I’m the singer.” Auston babbled under Frederik’s steady gaze.

Frederik smiled and put the flyer in his suit jacket pocket. “See you tomorrow, Auston.”

***

Auston went to rehearsal that night and met James for pizza at Archie’s after. He went to work the next day, all without thinking about Frederik, certain that a guy who was going to buy a Central Park-adjacent apartment wasn’t going to show up at a shitty bar in Greenpoint to see him that night.

Auston was standing by the bar at Saint Vitus at 10pm, tapping his combat boot in time to the beat, nodding along to James’s voice droning into the mic on stage, and nursing a can of beer. He was wearing his favorite tight jeans that were so shredded that they showed off most of his legs and a thin t-shirt under his black leather moto jacket. The bar was crowded and loud, so he didn’t notice Frederik until he was standing right next to him, tall and imposing in a navy double-breasted suit with a subtle pinstripe.

“You came,” Auston said, shocked to see him. “What are you wearing?”

“I came from a work dinner,” Frederik replied. He took Auston by the arm and led him to a quieter corner of the bar. “I didn’t know this place would be like...this.”

“The pentagrams on the flyer didn’t clue you in?” Auston smirked.

“Very funny,” Frederik said, taking Auston’s beer out of his hand and taking a gulp. “This beer is terrible.”

Auston rolled his eyes at him and took the can back. “I don’t think they have fancy Scotch here.”

“Then we should go back to my place,” Frederik said and looked away at the stage. “Is that your friend?”

“Yeah, that’s James, he’s my roommate.”

Frederik squinted at Auston. “How old are you?”

“21.”

“You should definitely come back to my place. My car is outside.”  
  
“You drove?”

Frederik smiled and led him out of the bar, hand on the small of Auston’s back, to the town car idling outside. Frederik opened the back door for Auston and slid in next to him, telling the driver to take them to the hotel before the driver raised the partition.

“So, what do you do?” Auston asked.

“I used to be a professional ice hockey player. Now I’m an agent. I’m based out of Toronto during the season and California during the summer but I’m here for the playoffs.”

“You’re buying an apartment in New York just for the playoffs?”

“Bought an apartment. And I have to be here throughout the year so I need a place.”

The car stopped and Freddie led Auston out of the car, through the lobby of the Ritz Carlton, and up to his suite. He slipped off his suit jacket and undid his shirt cuffs, dropping his cuff links on the dresser. Auston trailed through the suite behind him, leaving his leather jacket on the couch and sitting on the plush bed. He laid back, stretching his arms over his head. Frederik sat down next to him and touched Auston’s arm lightly, ghosting his fingers over his tattoos.

“And what about you? Tell me about you.”

Auston looked over at Frederik. “I’m from Arizona, I sing in a band - not a metal one, like an indie rock band? - and I work for real estate brokers for my day job.”

“Is your band any good?”

“We mostly play places in Brooklyn, but we’re recording an album and I really want us to tour next year,” Auston smiled, hoping that Frederik couldn’t tell that his band was stuck playing the shittiest bars in Brooklyn for no money and that their hopes of studio time looked slim since that record exec went back to his wife.

“Can I hear it?”

“My music?”

“Yeah,” Frederik said, tracing his fingers up Auston’s arm to his bicep.

Auston lifted his hips off of the bed, mindful of how Frederik’s eyes were drawn down his body, and fished his phone and a joint out of his back pocket. “Do you have a light?”

Frederik looked at him for a moment and then went to his briefcase to pull out a fancy lighter. When he came back to the bed, Auston sat up to put the joint between Frederik’s lips and took the lighter from him, lighting the joint and watching Frederik take a drag. Auston took the joint from Frederik’s lips and took a drag of his own, laying back on the bed and blowing straight up in the air.

Auston played the track they had recorded, a ballad that showed off Auston’s deep voice. He was proud of the song - he had written it during his first weeks in New York, when he was lonely and wistful for home. He passed the joint back and forth with Frederik while the song played. When it was over, Frederik sat the roach down in an ashtray next to the bed and laid back next to Auston.

“I really liked that.”

“The song or the joint?” Auston turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at Frederik.

“Both, and you too,” Frederik leaned over Auston to kiss him softly. Auston brought his hands up to the back of Frederik’s neck and pulled him closer. They kissed lazily and Auston closed his eyes, floating with the feeling of the joint and Frederik’s lips.

Frederik rolled off and put his hands in his hair. “Fuck, that joint got to me a little.”

Auston propped himself up on his elbows. “You okay?” He touched his fingers to Frederik’s arm and Frederik looked over at him with a smile.

“Never better,” he said, surging up to kiss Auston again and run his hand down Auston’s chest. He reached Auston’s waist and hesitated before moving his hand down to gently press against Auston’s cock, half-hard in his pants.

Auston kissed Frederik more, deeper, his tongue in Frederik’s mouth and Frederik biting at his bottom lip. Auston broke the kiss to catch his breath. “I should probably go.”

“Mmm no, you should stay,” Frederik said, kissing Auston’s neck. Frederik’s lips were soft and the way that he was kissing down Auston’s neck to his collar bones, his hand rubbing Auston’s cock more insistently, made Auston want to stay. But he knew that with rich guys who were used to getting everything they wanted, he couldn’t give up too much right away. Auston doesn’t want you to judge him, but he knew that if he fucked Frederik on the first night, he’d never see him again.

Auston kissed Frederik across the suite to the door, lingering there when Frederik slid his hands into Auston’s hair and backed him against the door frame.

“I’ll be back in New York in two weeks. Can I see you again?” Frederik sighed when Auston finally pulled away.

“Text me,” Auston said with a kiss and went out into the hallway. As he walked toward the elevator, he turned back to see Frederik watching him from the doorway. His hair was rumpled and his lips looked so soft and pink. Auston almost went back, almost decided to let Frederik do everything he wanted that night, but he turned away instead and felt Frederik’s eyes burn into his back.

***

Frederik called two weeks later and told Auston to make himself free for that Friday night. When he got home that night, there was a big black shopping bag on the tiny kitchen table.

“James? Are you here?”

James popped his head out of the partitioned-off living room that was his bedroom. “Hey, Matts, that came for you.”

“Came how?” he said, digging into the tissue paper and pulling out a large shoe box. It said “Saint Laurent” on the top of the box.

“A guy in a black car pulled up and rang the bell. He said it was a delivery from ‘Mr. Andersen’.” James paused. “You don’t think this is about The Matrix, do you?”

“No, it’s a guy I met and these are…” Auston trailed off as he opened the shoe box and found a pair of studded black combat boots. “These are like $2,000, what the fuck.”

“Good catch,” James said and went back to his room.

Frederik picked him up in his town car on Friday night, smiling broadly when he saw Auston wearing the new boots. “Hi,” he said, leaning across the back seat of the car to kiss Auston, “you look good.” 

“So do you.” Frederik was wearing dark jeans that made his long legs look longer somehow and a soft white button-down open at the neck. “Do you like them?” Auston preened, showing off the boots and his legs in fishnet stockings under black leather shorts.

“They’re perfect. You look amazing.”

“Where are we going?”

“To see this band called Perfume Genius? Do you know them?”

They arrived at Brooklyn Steel and Frederik led them past the line out front and in through the front door. He flashed his tickets and they headed up to the VIP area in the first balcony. The show started and Auston stood against the railing with Frederik standing behind him. He leaned his head back onto Frederik’s shoulder and asked, “Did you know this is one of my favorite bands?”

“I did know that. I did some research,” Frederik shrugged. “Okay, my assistant did some research.” He waved down the waitress for to get them a round of cocktails.

“You’re really sweet,” Auston said, reaching back to touch Frederik’s hip and pull him closer against him.

Frederik smoothed his hand across Auston’s shoulder and down his chest, pressing softly into the muscles on his chest and his abs. “I think you should stay with me tonight,” Frederik said, low, into Auston’s ear.

“Yeah?” Auston asked, feeling Frederik press his hardening cock against his ass.

“Yeah, I have plans for you.”

Auston licked his lips and turned to look at Frederik, who was looking past him to the stage.

Frederik moved his hand to the front of Auston’s neck and held his head so he could whisper in his ear. “Just wait,” Freddie said quietly, pressing a kiss to Auston’s cheek. He backed away from Auston with a smirk on his face.

Auston made it through the rest of the show, only slightly distracted by Frederik next to him, his hand slipped up under the back of Auston’s shirt drawing circles on his lower back. When Frederik moved his hand to grope at Auston’s ass during the encore, Auston leaned over to him and whispered that they should go.

Auston spent the entire car ride to Frederik’s apartment in Frederik’s lap, grinding up against him and letting Frederik pull him down into deep kisses. They didn’t even realize that the car had stopped in front of Frederik’s building until the doorman knocked onto the window, startling them both. Auston noticed that Frederik was blushing when they hurried through the lobby and into the elevator, both of them looking like they had been making out like teenagers (which they had been).

The elevator opened into the apartment. Through the entryway ahead, the living room stretched along the entire length of the floor, with large windows looking out onto a terrace over the park below, dark.

“Do you want the tour?” Frederik asked him, already walking him backward toward the bedroom.

“No,” Auston panted, craning up to kiss Frederik.

“Good,” Frederik pulled Auston’s shirt over his head and manhandled him toward the bed.

Auston was tall and well-muscled, but nothing prepared him for the way that Frederik put him in place on the bed and set to work on his body, biting down his chest and stripping him of his clothes, pausing only to admire the sight of Auston wearing nothing but fishnet stockings and a pair of tight black trunks ("We'll come back to _that_ later") before pulling them off of him. Frederik pinned Auston to the bed, working Auston’s cock with his hand until he was gasping, and then relentlessly fingered him open.

Auston was breathless. He had never been with an older guy who was this hot or who knew exactly how to touch him. When Frederik finally took off his clothes, Auston got a look at his cock, beautiful and thick, standing hard out of a thicket of red hair. Frederik flipped Auston over onto his stomach and wrapped an arm around Auston’s midsection, kissing the back of his neck, and pulled his ass up so he could slide against him. Auston arched his back into Frederik and Frederik slipped his fingers back into him, three this time, stretching them out and making Auston keen.

“Oh, you really like that, don’t you?” Frederik murmured into Auston’s hair. He repeated the movement, chuckling when Auston moaned again. “You are so sexy, look what I can make you do.” Frederik moved his fingers inside of Auston, pressing against his prostate, and Auston pushed back harder into him, clawing at the bed.

“Frederik, please,” Auston panted. He had gone into this thinking that he was in control, but now with Frederik working his body over like an expert and his huge cock pressing against his thigh, Auston was desperate. “I need you, please.”

Auston heard Frederik prepping the condom and slathering himself in lube and then felt him, pressing against his hole, already wet and loose, pushing in and spreading him insistently. The room was quiet, only the sound of car horns far below, as Frederik fucked all the way inside of Auston and stretched out on top of him, one hand in Auston’s hair. “So fucking good, baby,” Frederik exhaled and then started moving, grinding into Auston.

Auston didn’t know how long he was there, pinned underneath Frederik, his cock pressing deliciously into the mattress. Frederik didn’t flag, kept working himself in and out of Auston until Auston was delirious. He came at one point, flooding the bed underneath him with his own come, but still Frederik continued, fucking him through his sensitivity until he was hard again.

Frederik bent his head down close to Auston’s ear and growled, “Have you had enough?” and laughed when Auston shook his head no furiously. Frederik’s endurance, his ability to move into Auston over and over again even as Auston fell apart underneath him, robbed Auston of the ability to say anything except Frederik’s name. “Fuck, you can’t get enough,” Frederik moaned when Auston came again. He clamped down hard on Frederik, who fucked him through his orgasm until he thought he would pass out. Only then did Frederik pull out of him. Auston stayed where he was, out of breath and his body one raw nerve, and Frederik stretched out next to him. He pushed Auston’s hair back from his face and kissed him, murmuring, “So good for me” quietly in between kisses. He was touching himself, raking his eyes down Auston’s body and back up to his face, stroking faster until he leaned his head back and came.

***

Auston woke the next morning alone in Frederik’s bed. He padded into the kitchen where he found a note from Frederik and five $100 bills. The note said:

_Auston: I had to leave for the airport early this morning and didn’t want to wake you. Please stay as long as you’d like and get yourself a car home when you’re ready. I’ll see you when I’m in town next month <3 Frederik _

Auston got dressed, grabbing a pair of sunglasses from the accessories area of walk-in closet to shield his eyes from the harsh morning-after sun. On his way out, he took one of the $100 bills, reconsidered, and then picked up another. He took the subway home.

***

Frederik sent him texts over the next few weeks, just photos of the ocean from what looked like the deck of a fancy resort, and then finally the date when he’d be arriving back in town. A few days before he arrived, Auston got a call on his cell phone at work from a number that he didn’t recognize so he let it go to voicemail. When he checked the message later, he was surprised that it was from someone at the John Varvatos store calling to set up a fitting.

Auston called Frederik. “Did you have the John Varvatos store call me?”

“Hello Auston, how are you?”

Auston smiled. “Hi.”

“I want you to come to a game on Saturday and then a work drinks thing with me after, so you are going to get fitted for a suit. Is that okay?”

“Yes, thank you,” Auston said, mentally running through his closet and realizing that he didn’t have anything close to the nice suits Frederik wore for work.

“And Auston, I wanted to talk to you about where you’re living. That place is tiny and the lock on the front door is broken.”

Auston held his breath, not ready for this conversation to go in the direction that he thought it was going.

Frederik plowed ahead. “I’d like to find somewhere more suitable for you.”

“Frederik, no,” Auston protested. He liked Frederik and wanted to see more of him, but he wasn’t ready for this.

“At least let me talk to your landlord about the lock.”

Auston was surprised that Frederik backed down so quickly but figured that he’d bring this up again. “Fine, I’ll text you his number.”

Auston called the store and went to a fitting that evening, self-conscious in his work khakis and boring blue button-down. He got fitted for a skinny black suit that clung to his thighs and made his shoulders look even broader than they already were. And that night he went back to his apartment with James, unaware that Frederik had called his landlord and arranged to wire an amount sufficient to pay their rent for the next eighteen months.

***

That Saturday, Auston arrived at Madison Square Garden and was escorted to a box where he could see warm-ups taking place on the ice below. The box was already full of tiny blonde women in matching jackets who all turned when he walked in. They stared at him curiously, taking in his suit and the white almost-sheer shirt with the scoop neck that he was wearing to show off the tattoos on his chest. He gave them a small wave.

The closest one came up to him to introduce herself as Bianca and pointed out her husband down on the ice, skating in circles with the other men in their indistinguishable uniforms. She introduced the other women, noting the players they were each married to, before turning full focus on him. “So, are you a friend of a player?”

“I’m Frederik Andersen’s friend?” Auston said, not sure if that was the way to describe what was going on here.

“Oh, one of Freddie’s boys!” Bianca exclaimed and all of the women nodded in recognition. Auston felt his face go hot. “Well, you’re very welcome here with us, sit!”

Auston sat and tried to focus on the game, letting the women’s chatter wash over him. Once he had a few vodka sodas, he was calmer and was able to speak with them, telling them about his band and commenting about their husbands’ play. When the game was over, they all stood up and Bianca appeared again at Auston’s side. “We’re going down to the dressing room. Where do you have to go?”

“I don’t know, actually,” Auston admitted.

“Come down with us and we’ll find Freddie for you.” He followed the women to the elevator and out onto the lower concourse, busy with arena and team staff loading equipment and herding players. Bianca found her husband and hugged him, and then turned to introduce Auston, again, as “one of Freddie’s friends.”

The large man, sweaty and still in his uniform, reached out to shake Auston’s hand. “Lucky boy. Freddie’s on his way from the trainer’s room. Wait here.”

So Auston stood up against the wall while the business of wrapping up a hockey game whirled around him, feeling out of place and wondering what the fuck everyone knew about him that he didn’t.

“Hey,” a low voice snapped Auston out of his thoughts. It was Frederick, tall and imposing in a charcoal gray suit with a matching vest. Auston hugged him appreciatively and sighed, “Frederik, I’m so glad to see you.”

When Auston pulled back, Frederik smiled and rolled his eyes. “You’re unbelievable. I can see your nipples through that shirt.”

Auston smirked at him. “Too much?”

“I love it,” Frederik leaned in, biting at Auston’s lips and for a moment, Auston forgot where he was, let Frederik press him against the wall and kissed him back.

***

“These receptions are always so boring, but I have to put in an appearance,” Frederik said in the elevator up to the Rainbow Room. “One drink and we’ll get out of here.”

Auston smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He was happy here on Frederik’s arm and was still feeling warm with the way that Frederik had kissed him during the brief car ride uptown. Frederik led them to a private room in the back of the restaurant that was full of formally dressed people. Auston took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and lingered next to Frederik while he talked to some exec from NBC Sports. Frederik wound his arm around Auston’s waist, squeezing his hip. After about ten minutes, he leaned toward Auston, the smoky sweet smell of bourbon on his breath, and said, “Let’s go.”

Auston gulped down the rest of his champagne and watched Frederik shaking hands and saying goodbye to a group of men in dark suits. Frederik took his hand and led him to the elevator.

On the way down to the lobby, Frederik took Auston’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes. “I’ve really been looking forward to getting you alone.”

“Me too,” Auston breathed out, licking his lips.

“We have a month to make up for,” Frederik said, and then smiled a toothy grin at Auston.

***

Back at Frederik’s apartment, Frederik went into the kitchen and told Auston to undress and get on the bed. Auston floated into the bedroom, the champagne going to his head, and his body thrumming in anticipation.

Frederick entered the room holding a glass of water and a small black velvet bag. He put both on the bedside table and crawled across the bed toward Auston, who was lounging naked on his back, his cock already stiffening against his leg. When Auston looked over at the velvet bag, Frederik redirected his chin so Auston would look at him. “Don’t worry about that for now. You’ll see soon enough.”

Frederik arranged himself on all fours over Auston, caging Auston in as he kissed him and resisting Auston’s attempts to arch up into him to make contact between their bodies. He put one hand on Auston’s chest and held him down against the bed, growling into Auston’s mouth.

“Frederik,” Auston whimpered, hooking his foot around Frederik’s calf. His whole body was lit up with desire, the need to have Frederik pressed against him, in him.

“Needy boy,” Frederik smiled, sitting up and retrieving a bottle of lube from a drawer in the bedside table. “Here,” he pushed the lube into Auston’s hand, “let me see you.”

Auston blinked at Frederik and felt his face go hot. He had done this at home, lubing himself up and getting himself ready for one of his toys, but he had never done this in front of another person.

“C’mon,” Frederik nudged his legs apart and sat back, a devilish smile on his lips.

“Okay,” Auston said, hearing the quaver in his voice. He squeezed the lube onto his fingers and closed his eyes.

“Don’t be shy, look at me,” Frederik commanded gently. Auston blinked his eyes open and watched Frederik’s eyes track down to where Auston was sliding a finger into himself. “That’s it,” Frederik moaned, leaning closer to watch.

Auston was in it now and there was no room to be shy. He was performing for Frederik, showing him what he could do, and Auston was a natural performer. He slid another finger in and scissored them, enjoying the way that the wet noise of his fingers was making Frederik breathe harder.

It was a stretch, but Auston slid in a third finger. Frederik leaned in to lick around his fingers, pressing his tongue against Auston's perineum and making him squirm. He kissed Auston's thighs and pushed them further apart so he could see Auston's fingers disappearing. "Fuck," he groaned, "look at you."

Frederik finally reached over for the velvet bag and pulled out a set of anal beads, black and graduated from small to terrifying. Auston pulled his fingers out in surprise. "Jesus, Frederik."

Frederik leaned in to nuzzle at Auston's jawline. "Do you not like them? I got them special for you."

"I don't know…I've never…"

That just made Frederik smile more. "Oh, we are going to have _so_ much fun with this."

***

Frederik went slowly, sliding each bead into Auston and then waiting, his hand caressing Auston's hip, until Auston relaxed and nodded that he was ready to take another. Auston's chest was heaving and he was gripping the sheets, unable to look away from Frederik's face as each bead popped past his rim and another bead of precum dripped from his cock.

"Another?" Frederik asked, awe in his voice when Auston nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're unbelievable."

"Oh, fuck," Auston moaned, his legs shaking.

"Just one more, baby," Frederik said. He slid the last bead - the largest one - into Auston and came up to kiss him. "Unbelievable."

"Frederik, please," Auston begged, not even sure what he wanted, overwhelmed with how overstimulated he was.

"How do you feel?" Frederik asked, kissing Auston gently and trailing his hand down Auston's chest.

"Full," Auston moaned, "so fucking hard."

"I can see," Frederik said, reaching down to pull the largest bead out and slowly work it back into Auston.

"Fuck," Auston shouted, tears slipping from his eyes. "Please."

“I love hearing you beg,” Frederik smiled and leaned down to lick up Auston’s cock. He slowly slipped one bead and then another out of him. Auston arched off the bed, feeling himself crest toward his orgasm, moaning Frederik’s name and starting to come down Frederik’s throat. Frederik kept sliding each of the beads out of him. Frederik pulled off his cock and was stroking it, watching the beads slip out of him and his cock pulsing out more come with every stroke.

Auston pulled Frederik down into a kiss, gasping into his mouth as Frederik worked him through the last of his orgasm, his body finally releasing all the tension in one final wave. Frederik looked down at him fondly. “You’re fucking beautiful, did you know that?”

Frederick scooped an arm under Auston’s shoulders and half-carried him to the bathroom, where he turned on the shower and stood Auston under the warm water. Auston held on to the wall while Frederik undressed and got in the shower behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and burying his face into Auston’s neck.

“I’ve never come like that,” Auston said. He turned his head to pull Frederik into a kiss. “What did you do,” he said, awed and breathless. He thought he went into this with some perspective, some idea of what he was getting into, but he was quickly losing the thread.

“I told you that you’d like it,” Frederik laughed. “Look,” he reached down, “you’re still so hard.”

“Fuck,” Auston said. He pushed back against Frederik’s hard cock. He was so wrung out but he still wanted him.

“Can you?” Frederik asked softly, rubbing the head of his cock against Auston’s hole.

Auston’s breath caught at the sensation, almost too much. “Please.”

“You want it?”

“Frederik, please.”

Frederik bit his shoulder gently and eased the head of his cock past Auston’s rim, open and wet, pressing all the way into Auston with a groan. Auston could feel every inch of Frederick, hot inside of him, the pressure almost too much for him to bear. They moved together under the water, Auston’s hands flat against the shower wall, Frederik holding his hip with one hand and slowly stroking him with the other, until Auston was screaming in pleasure. They came together, Frederik kissing Auston over and over and Auston shaking underneath him.

Frederik cleaned them up and helped Auston to bed. He tucked him in and kissed the top of his head, falling asleep curled around him.

***

Auston woke the next morning in Frederik’s bed, alone again. There was another note in the kitchen about an early flight. This time, Auston took his time before leaving, raiding the fridge for breakfast and enjoying coffee on the terrace. He even texted Frederik a pic of himself in just his briefs in the bathroom mirror with the message “ _thinking of you xx_.” When he finally got dressed and was on his way out of Frederik’s building, he reached into his suit pocket for his phone and pulled out $1,000 in cash and a note from Frederik telling him to enjoy himself while he was gone.

They kept up a steady text conversation over the next three weeks, ending each day by exchanging sleepy selfies before bed. Auston was trying to stay focused at work and during rehearsals, but it was hard when Frederik kept texting him throughout the day to let him know he was thinking of him.

After three weeks, Frederik called him on a Wednesday morning. “What are you doing this weekend?”

“Good morning, Frederik.”

“Hello, Auston. Come to Miami with me this weekend.”

Auston smiled into the phone. “Okay.”

“You don’t have to pack anything.”

“Am I going to be naked all weekend?”

“For a lot of it, yes. But I have someone here getting some special things for you. I’ll have the car pick you up from work at 5 on Friday and your plane ticket will be with the driver.”

“Do you have to work this weekend?”

“Nope, I’m all yours.”

***

When Auston arrived in Miami, fresh off the plane thanks to the impeccable service in first class, he spotted Frederik standing right outside the security checkpoint holding a sign that said “Matthews.” Auston ran up to hug him, laughing, and Frederik whispered, “I missed you,” in Auston’s ear.

Frederik took Auston’s carry-on with his hair and skin products (and a few pair of underwear, just in case) and drove them to the Setai, where they had the penthouse ocean-view suite. There was champagne waiting for them on the terrace by the pool and they toasted as the sun set behind them, casting a pink shadow over the ocean below.

They stayed in that night, enjoying a bottle of wine with dinner on the terrace and making out in the hot tub until they were sleepy. They cuddled on the bed, wine drunk and happy, and talked until late. Frederik undressed him and went down on him, slow at first and then faster, the sound of Auston’s gasps echoing across the suite. Auston came in Frederik’s mouth and then fell asleep soon after, clinging to Frederik sleepily when he slid under the covers next to him.

Auston got up early to swim naked in the pool and Frederik found him stretched out on the lounger in the sun when he woke up.

“Good morning,” Frederik said, leaning down to kiss Auston on the lips. “I’m glad you didn’t find the swim trunks I got you.”

Auston reached up to pull Frederik down on the lounger next to him and snaked his hand up the leg of Frederik’s boxer shorts. “What else did you get me?” Frederik leaned closer and Auston kissed his chest, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Be good and maybe I’ll tell you,” Frederik teased, threading his hand in Auston’s hair and pulling back gently.

“I’m always good,” Auston pouted.

“You are.” Frederik kissed him.

***

After Frederik showed him the clothes he had bought for him - and Auston unsuccessfully tried not to be astonished when Frederik asked him if Gucci was okay - they went back out to the terrace for breakfast and swimming. They spent the afternoon there, Auston napping under the cabana and Frederik reading a novel, cuddled close on the lounger, Frederik’s hand heavy on Auston’s thigh.

They ate an early dinner at Jaya in the hotel and then got ready to go out, Auston taking forever in the bathroom.

“It’s Miami, everyone goes out late,” Auston said, still fidgeting with his hair and changing his shoes for the third time.

“C’mon, you look perfect,” Frederik said. He took Auston’s hand and dragged him through the suite to the elevator. Auston was wearing slim white Saint Laurent jeans with brown suede Balmain boots and a thin black tank that showed off his tattoos. As the elevator descended, Frederik told Auston to open his mouth and he put a pill on Auston’s tongue before putting one on his own. “For tonight,” he smiled, watching Auston swallow the pill and then kissing him.

The first club they went to was huge, with banquettes all along the back wall. Frederik cruised through the door, Auston’s hand held tight in his, and greeted a group of tall guys who looked like basketball players near their table.

“Frederik, are you networking on our night out?” Auston asked, pouring a glass of champagne for each of them from the bottle that materialized as soon as they sat down.

“I’m always networking, but tonight is just for you,” Frederik smiled and leaned over to touch his nose to Auston’s. Auston flushed at the fondness of the gesture and took a gulp of his drink. He was starting to feel fizzy around the periphery of his vision, the beat worming its way into his chest and pulsing in time with his heart.

By the time they reached the second club, a smaller place with a low ceiling, Auston was flying. He took Frederik’s hands and pulled him to the dance floor, unable to do anything but move against Frederik’s body in the dark. The lights flashed pink and then red. When they flashed blue, Auston looked up at Frederik and he looked like an angel, his hair soft and his eyes burning down at him. Frederik was dancing close to him, his hand held tight on Auston’s ass, and Auston tilted his head back. Frederik leaned down to kiss Auston’s neck and Auston could feel Frederik moan into his skin when they pressed their hips together.

There were people close to them on all sides, but Auston felt like they were an island in the dark ocean, alone and only for each other. Frederik’s hands were everywhere, wrapping him up tight and holding him close. His body was alive, every touch jolting through him and lighting him up, working warm from the inside out. Frederik put his lips close to Auston’s ear and said, “I’m too old to fuck in the club bathroom, but damn if I don’t want to right now.”

Instead, Frederik took him back to the hotel. Auston was melting under Frederik’s touch and before he knew it, he was wrapped around Frederik, pressed chest to chest, panting into Frederik’s mouth while Frederik fucked up into him. Every inch of Frederik pulled deliciously inside of him and he kissed Frederik deeper, feeling like they could almost fuse together.

“Is that good, baby?” Frederik whispered into his ear.

“Harder,” Auston moaned, holding on to Frederik’s big shoulders and grinding his hips down onto him.

"Fuck,” Frederik exhaled, impossibly deep inside Auston. He held onto Auston’s face with both hands, and Auston could feel them both getting closer together, ready to explode together. He kissed Auston, tender for how hard he was fucking into Auston, and murmured, “My beautiful boy.” Auston looked into his gray eyes and tipped over the edge with him, breathless, enraptured.

***

“C’mon,” Auston pulled the sheet off of Frederik in the morning, “we have to go to the beach.”

“Ugh,” Frederik moaned, his arm over his eyes to block out the sun pouring through the windows in the bedroom. “Why do you have so much energy?”

“I’m 21,” Auston said, biting at Frederik’s nipple and laughing.

Frederik threw a pillow at him. “Serves me right.”

At the cabana on the beach, Auston stripped down to his tiny swim trunks and turned to Frederik. “I guess you didn’t know that my ass wouldn’t quite fit into these.”

Frederik lowered his sunglasses on his nose. “Oh no, I have your measurements. I knew.”

Auston kicked sand at him and ran for the ocean, Frederik close behind him. They played in the waves until they were tired and then Auston floated over the crest of each swell, held close by Frederik. They got out of the ocean and ate fruit under the cabana and then swam again, whiling away the afternoon getting drunk on the sun.

That night, Frederik drove Auston to the airport for his flight back to New York. Standing at the curb with his new luggage, Auston pouted, “I wish I didn’t have to go to work tomorrow.”

“I can call Mark for you,” Frederik said, kissing Auston’s nose, pink from the sun.

“Frederik,” Auston cautioned, “that’s not what I meant.”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I’m going to Denmark for a few weeks but I’ll be in California for all of August and you should come stay with me. I can call Mark and make arrangements for you at work.”

“What are you going to say to him? ‘I need to fuck your receptionist for a month so please give him time off’?”

Frederik squinted at him. “Okay, then just quit and come with me. We’ll worry about work later.”

“A whole month?”

Frederik smiled and kissed him. “Yeah, what do you say?”

“I say yes,” Auston grinned. “I’m going to miss you until August.”

“Me too,” Frederik said, pulling Auston into a hug. “But we’ll have a lot of time to make up for it.”

***

Auston quit his job on the last Friday in July and went straight to the airport for his flight to L.A. He arrived, feeling bedraggled, and stopped in the bathroom by the baggage claim to wash his face and fix his hair. He was still fussing over the circles under his eyes at the carousel when an older woman nudged him and asked, “Meeting someone special?”

“Yes,” Auston smiled.

“Lucky girl,” she said.

“Oh, there she is,” Auston pointed behind her, where Frederik was striding toward them, all 6’4” of him in tight white pants and a sunglasses that made him look like a celebrity. Auston ran to Frederik, who picked him up. Auston wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him, enjoying the astonished “harumph” from the old woman.

***

Frederik’s house on the beach in Newport was light and airy, with floor-to-ceiling windows in each room open to the ocean.

“Do you want the tour?” Frederik asked. He was holding Auston’s hand and leading him to the master bedroom.

“No,” Auston said, pausing briefly to look out at the sun setting over the ocean before burying his face in Frederik’s chest.

“Good,” Frederik said. He lifted Auston up and tossed him back onto the bed. “You don’t know how happy I am you’re here.” Frederik crawled toward him and kissed him, rolling Auston over on top of him and grabbing his ass with both hands. “I missed you.”

Auston hadn’t been celibate over the last few weeks when Frederik had been away. He still had the bartender at the place down the block from his apartment that he traded blowjobs with at least once a week. And there was Bryan, the guy that Auston had met on the beach at Fort Tilden, the young artist with the glasses and curly hair, who had taken out Auston out on a few dates in Brooklyn. They hadn't fucked, but they had fooled around and promised to get to know each other more when Auston got back from his trip. Even with all of this, Auston’s desire for Frederik, his knowledge of what Frederik could do to him, made him feel like he hadn’t been touched since Miami.

Auston scrambled out of his clothes as quickly as he could and went down on Frederik, letting him fuck his face until he was choking. When he was ready, he climbed back on top of Frederik and slid down on him, backlit by the sunset and hands grasping at Frederik’s shoulders, full and so hard for Frederik. When he became too fucked out to continue, when he had already come on Frederik’s chest and licked it up like Frederik liked, Frederik turned him over and fucked into him hard from behind, reminding him of how big and commanding Frederik could feel when he was pinned under him.

They fell into a routine. Frederik got up early to work in his office - which sounded mostly like shouting on the phone to Auston - while Auston worked out in the gym downstairs. They would meet for breakfast on the patio and then go down to the beach for some sun and swimming. Frederik would go out to meetings or to run errands in the afternoons and Auston would nap or go shopping. They’d meet back at the house before dinner and fuck in the shower or on the terrace looking at the ocean or on the kitchen counter - anywhere and everywhere Frederik wanted. They’d go out for dinner and stay out late, ending the night making out sloppily in bed.

Auston met Frederik’s friends - a group of guys in their late 30s and early 40s who Frederik had met when he was playing ice hockey. They were nice to Auston and asked him about New York and his interests. They accepted Auston as the person in Frederik’s life and made Auston happy.

It was all a beautiful fantasy, until it wasn’t.

Toward the end of August, Frederik had a party at his house. It was catered and there were a ton of people there, spilling out the open back of the house onto the patio and down to the beach. Auston floated through the party, a little high, and greeted the people that he knew. There were a lot of people he didn’t know, including a group of younger guys from Europe that seemed to know Frederik but who didn’t seem to know who he was.

He was starting to feel a little nervous, like everyone at this party knew something that he didn’t, and he didn’t like not being in on the joke. He went looking for Frederik, weaving his way through the crowd with a glass of wine in his hand, trying to tamp down his panic.

He went upstairs and noticed that the door to Frederik’s office was closed while all of the other doors were open. He tried the doorknob and it turned, the door opening to reveal Frederik sitting at his desk with a young blonde man sitting on his lap, his hand inside the neck of Frederik’s half-unbuttoned shirt.

They both looked up and Frederik finally spoke. “Auston, have you met William? He’s my friend from Sweden.”

Auston stood in the doorway, his mouth opening and closing wordlessly, and then he backed away. He went down to the party and out onto the patio where he met some people he knew. He gulped down the rest of his wine and accepted a lit joint, taking two deep drags before passing it on.

The party ended eventually. When all the guests had left and Frederik shut the door behind the catering staff, Auston was upstairs on the bed, staring at his phone. Frederik came and sat down next to him on the bed.

“Auston.”

“I’m not the only one,” Auston said, putting down his phone and closing his eyes.

“No,” Frederik said quietly. “Is that what you want? To be the only one?”

Auston thought about Bryan, and the possibility of finding love, real love. Living his life on his own terms, having a family someday, a marriage of equals. “I don’t know,” Auston admitted.

“I want to be honest with you, because you deserve that. But I don’t think I could do that even if that was what you wanted.” Frederik paused. “But I’m not the only one either, am I?”

Auston opened his eyes and turned to look at Frederik, who was staring straight ahead. “No,” he said quietly.

“What if I wanted that?” Frederik slid down to lay next to Auston and turned to face him. “What if I wanted you to live here with me. Quit New York for good, move to California. Wait here for me when I’m away.” Frederik slid closer, his hand sliding over Auston’s hip. “Be here for me. Fuck only me.” Frederik started undoing Auston’s pants and slid his hand down the front to feel Auston’s cock hard for him.

Auston leaned in to kiss him. Frederik reached up to pull Auston’s shirt off while Auston unbuttoned Frederik’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. “Always here,” Frederik whispered, “ready for me.” Auston sat up to take his pants off and Frederik undid his own, getting naked and pulling Auston back hard against him. Auston was breathing hard, pinned on the bed under Frederik, who licked his hand to wet his cock, right at his entrance. Frederik pushed in and Auston threw his head back, moaning at the friction, but Frederik moved Auston’s head to force him to look into his eyes, dark and so wide. “Mine to fuck whenever I want, mine,” he breathed as he moved inside Auston. “Just for me, my perfect boy.”

Auston teared up and pressed his face into Frederik’s shoulder, Frederik growling, “My toy to fuck” into his hair. Frederik fucked Auston harder, deeper, biting marks into his neck, moving faster, until he came deep inside him, gasping, “Mine, mine.”

They stayed pressed together a long time after they came, until Frederik pulled away to wipe his eyes. They laid on their backs, holding hands between them, and finally turned to look at each other.

“That’s not us though, is it?” Frederik asked.

"No,” Auston said, his face crumpling as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Don’t leave yet. Stay another week,” Frederik asked. He looked so small all of a sudden, so afraid.

“Okay,” Auston whispered. “But then I should go back to New York.”

“I know,” Frederik said, smoothing his hand over Auston’s hair. “But for now, just stay here with me. Pretend with me.”

***

Auston flew back to New York in early September, weighed down with all of the suitcases with all of the things that Frederik had bought for him over the past few months and insisted he keep. When Auston unpacked them at home, he found $20,000 in cash tucked into one of them with a note that said “ _For studio time, xx Frederik_.”

He went back to the temp agency and signed up for receptionist jobs. He got one a week later at a law firm. It was boring but he was able to make his own money and go to rehearsals with his band at night. They started playing in bars again, small gigs for $100, but Auston was thankful that the guys in his band were still around after he had been away for so long. He didn’t tell anyone about the money and kept it hidden in the back of his closet for when they were ready to record an album.

He met up with Bryan, the artist, and they went on regular dates - to the movies, or out for dinner with their friends. Auston liked his eyes behind his tortoise shell glasses. They were a warm brown, and they matched his unruly curls. They went to shows and stood in the pit together, pressed up against each other, arms slung around each other's waists. It was normal. They started sleeping together and Auston thought it helped that he was the top in the relationship so he didn’t have to worry about comparing Bryan to Frederik.

He tried to stop thinking about Frederik. As fall began and New York got cooler, his month in California seemed more and more like a fever dream. He hoped that, like the heat of summer, it would fade away over time and he’d just be left with a faint memory, the smell of the ocean and the look in Frederik’s eyes the day he left.

Frederik called him in late November to let him know that he’d be in town. Auston agreed to meet up with him but was nervous when Frederik suggested they meet at his apartment. Auston worried that going back to that apartment would unbalance him just when he had gotten himself back on solid ground. Still, when Frederik called, Auston went. He was never able to say no to him.

***

“I came to tell you that I met someone. His name is Bryan and we’re…,” Auston swallowed, shaking his head, “we’re going to try to make it work.”

“So you don’t want to see me,” Frederik said, quietly.

“I don’t think you should be paying me for sex anymore.”

“Is that what you think this was about?” Frederik looked at Auston, his eyes sad, tired. “It was never about the money, Auston.”

“Wasn’t it? The gifts, the trips, my rent? If it wasn’t about the money-”

Frederik shook his head, cutting off Auston mid-sentence. “If that’s how you see it, then tell me,” Frederik sighed. He took out his wallet. “How much?”

“Frederik.”

“How much?” Frederik pulled out all of the cash in his wallet, throwing the $100 dollar bills on the table. “Tell me. Because I’ll pay anything to be with you one more time.”

Auston felt like he was going to cry. “I don’t want it, Frederik. I only ever wanted you.”

Frederik closed the distance between them, cupping Auston’s face with his hand and looking into his eyes. “Don’t lie to me, Auston.”

“I’m not.” Auston pushed at Frederik’s chest in frustration but Frederik held him close. “Maybe not when we started, but by Miami...”

“Remember that night?” Frederik whispered, his lips close to Auston’s. “Remember?” He kissed him, softly, drawing a small whimper from Auston. They moved carefully against each other and then it turned frantic, Frederik tearing off Auston’s shirt and moving him to the bed. When Auston went to turn onto his stomach, Frederik stopped him and held him to his chest, whispering, “I want to see your face.” Auston let himself be taken, and surrendered everything to Frederik one last time.

As he held Auston close after, kissing his face and catching his breath, Frederik said, “I always loved you. Don’t ever forget that.”

Auston looked up at him, tears threatening to fall, and nodded. “I always loved you too.”

***

Auston took the subway to SoHo and met Bryan at the gallery, where the staff was unpacking his pieces.

“Hi,” he said, kissing Bryan on the lips. “How’s everything?”

Bryan pushed his glasses up into his curly hair and sighed, “It’s a disaster, but I’m glad you’re here now.” He took Auston’s hand and squeezed it. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah,” Auston said, putting his head on Bryan’s shoulder.

“And did you talk to James? Is he happy to have the apartment to himself?”

“Yeah, I mean, he’s sad that I’m moving out but he’s really happy for us. And now he can move into the bedroom and take down the partition.” Auston looked around at the chaos in the gallery. “Will everything be ready for tonight?”

"I hope so,” Bryan smiled, the stress showing around his eyes. “Why don’t you head home and get ready? You always take forever.”

Auston stuck his tongue out at him. “Did you get my John Varvatos suit from the dry cleaner?”

“It’s hanging in our closet.” Bryan leaned over to squeeze Auston on the ass and kiss his cheek. “See you tonight?”

Auston smiled at him. “Love you, see you tonight."


End file.
